Brazilball
Brazilball 'is the Brazilian countryball, representing the whole country. Brazil is the largest country in South America. It is the world's fifth largest country, both by geographical area and population, with over 193 million people. It is the largest lusophone country in the world, and the only one in the Americas. Often its motto is changed from ''Ordem e Progresso ''(Order and Progress) to ''BR BR BR e HUE HUE HUE. ''Brazilball has a historic and friendly rivalry with Argentinaball, often HUEing and making jokes about Argentina. It is also very good in soccer. Personality (aka the Tragedy of 2014) Brazilball was what Japanball would call a Genki girl. She was known for her ''Hyper, energetic, confident, optimistic, cheerful personality that was friendly to everyone, complemented by her athletic bikini body that she loves to show off when dancing her national dance, the Samba. Though, she can become too happy and loud and and lose all manners to start a ''HUE ''party. As Brazilball is friendly to everyone, she doesn't have known enemies but if a countryball could be hostile with Brazilball, she can be a powerful opponent, for example when in January 1835, Brazil can into removings Yam and Kebab. Unfortunately, everything changed in the the year 2014. Brazilball thought that 2014 was the best year of her life. A dream come true, at last. She was chosen to host, in her very own home, her most beloved game, her greatest happiness: The FIFA World Cup. This made her so enthusiastic that she poured all her monies and effort to throw the greatest HUE party that she could ever imagine, inviting everyone including Colombiaball, and her best friend and favourite playmate, Germanyball. In the commotion, Colombiaball accidentally broke her back, but Brazilball being kind and too consumed by the celebration simply forgave Colombiaball. This friendliness would soon prove to be a mistake, inverting the best year of her life into her worst nightmare. Most of all, it came from who she trusted the most as her best friend and friendly rival, Germanyball. That joyful, carefree, playful, innocent friend endowed with such an attractive body, is this an example of what Japanball calls kawaii? Her beauty was incubating desires in him. Evil desires. Now was the time for him to act. The perfect opportunity for what he always wanted to do. ''Sad Defeat'' Ever since then, Brazilball was completely traumatised, a broken bird. What she expected as her best year has become a living Horror. All her monies and effort, lost to absolute nil. Everything, even her favourite sport, was forcibly taken away by a once-best friend who betrayed, humiliated and ravaged her in the most agonising manner possible, and then spreading it into every corner of the globe, Now she had nothing. Her once-cheerful HUE was only nothing more than an anguished and tearful cry. Now she must now bare the burden of the great loss, the great tragedy of 2014... Geography The country occupies half of South America, bordering the Atlantic Ocean. It covers a total area of 8,515,767 kilometers, being 55,455 km of water. The highest point in Brazil is Pico da Neblina, with almost 3,000 m. Brazil is bordered by the countries of Argentina, Bolivia, Colombia, French Guiana, Guyana, Paraguay, Peru, Suriname, Uruguay and Venezuela. Relationships It's common to see Brazilball portrayed talking to its states and the Federal District. Brazilball is not very concerned about politics most of the time, only caring about HUE. Sons Acreball Acreball is unnoticed by most countryballs, including Brazilball. Most times, Acreball will start talking while no one pays attention to it; on many comic stripes, Acreball disappears and Brazilball ignores it, like he does not exist. Also, Boliviaball may start to complain about Acreball, yet the rest of the countries won't know what he's talking about.The reason for this is because of a Brazilian inside joke about how Acre does not exist Long ago, Acre was partitioned between Boliviaball in the east and Peruball in the west. RSball RSball (Rio Grande do Sul) is the rebel son of Brazilball. Wants to be independent along with Paranáball and SCball (Santa Catarina), his younger brothers. Became independent by a brief moment, but lost the Ragamuffin War. It is mostly depicted as gay, because of a cultural joke (rich farmers would send their sons to study abroad in Europe, where they end up getting aculturated and coming back a little 'different'). Friends *Portugalball: Father. *Italyball: Uncle *Spainball: Uncle *Macauball: Kawaii sibling *Uruguayball: Bastard son he had with Argentinaball *Australiaball: funny *USAball - we fought Nazis and drug lords together. *Any BRICS memberballs: Yuo are of great economy friends! Enemies *Germonieball:'''REMOVE BEIR!!!!!!! 2014 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE! REMOVE MERKEL! VOU DEIXAR UM OCO NO SEU RABO! but giv car and attend parties plox. * Due to Harrassing Brazilians and forgetting the 7x1 Brazillions]]Israelcube: Due to joke about the result of the match Brazil vs. Germany in the World Cup. Also is of Public insult *Haitiball: STOP RAMBLING ABOUT FEBRUARY 2004!!!!!!!!!!!! *Dominicanball: STOP RAMBLING ABOUT THE POWER PACK!!!!!!!!!!!! *Indonesiaball: STOP RAPING MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Argentinaball: USELESS PIECE OF CLAY! 1852 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! HUEHUEHUE *Franceball: Aunt, but Nazi's wife, meh! **French Guianaball: Ãoxluss! *EUball: YOU ARE STELAING MUNIES FROM MY FATHER!! TU TÁ DI ZOERA COM MEU PAI? How to draw Drawing a Brazilball is very simple. After drawing the base circle, color it of a green like here #Draw inside it a smaller losangle, color it of a yellow like here #Draw inside it a smaller circle, color it of a blue like here #Draw inside blue circle a small white strip #Draw the two eyes #HUEHUEHUEHUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHUE #and you've finished Quotes *"Without HUE, there is no BR." *"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" *"Gib moni plox" *"The power of HUE be with yuo" *"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" *"Im BR, gib moni or i report yuo" *'''(Monkey intensifies) '' Gallery BrazilballSub.png|Subdivisions Brasilball comic.jpg Brasil HUE.jpg Ah, when the Saints.png|Brazilball's states Santa Catarinaball (far left) and Espirito Santoball (fourth from right) AIk6stl.png The Paraguayan War.png 23rd time's a charm.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg Uruguay has a tough childhood (Spanish).jpg Uruguay_doesnt_want_to_play.png Family Pride.png Gib gold.jpg Portugals fault.png Brazil1.png NLgkwzk.png PNPZ9LD.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png fLVliUe.png qgv5uVh.png Laughs of the world.png NXV7Cf3.png Bsgddhd.png C8X0qFp.png 's2chH6I.png Pf3bJur.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png VIPjz2W.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png MUpgGLM.png SMeEGKR.png W4hBCkJ.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png A_little_group.png Latino_eleven.png Opera_Mundi.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png *Protest! *The singed hue of economy Links *Facebook page es:Brasilball pt:Brasilball ru:Бразилия Category:HUE Category:Brazil Category:Soccer Category:Carnaval Category:Party Category:Hue Category:Domination Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:Catholic Category:South America Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Modern Countryball Category:Secular Category:BRICS Category:Former kebab removers Category:Indigenous Category:Characters Category:Latin America Category:Canuck Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Chocolate Category:Romance Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Evil Category:Equatorial Category:Tropical Category:World Cup Host Category:Anarchist Category:G20 Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Category:Independent Category:Huetarded Category:Megadiverse Category:Superpowers